


Outside the Portal

by Kitsuka



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Almost death, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Kissing, M/M, Other, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27923197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsuka/pseuds/Kitsuka
Summary: You lived a pretty normal and boring life, until one day when a mysterious portal appeared in your room.But the best part about it is the cute hedgehog that got out of it. (Three part story, reader can be male, female or unidentified)
Relationships: Silver the Hedgehog/Reader
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally published on Wattpad.

**WARNING: I don't own Silver the Hedgehog nor any character from the Sonic series mentionned in this fanfiction.**

_(Y/N): Your name_

_(Y/FVG): Your favorite Video Game_

You are an average teenager, to be honest. You have decent grades in school, your parents are nice and you have a couple of good friends. Yes, your life is great.

Or it should be. While sure, you had friends and your family, life just wasn't exciting at all. You were a good student, yes, but you hated school and studying, and you were kind of a loner. When your friends called you to go out somewhere, you always rejected their offers because you were _"busy"_ but in reality, you would be playing video games all day long.

And today was no exception. You were invited to go to a party by your best friend, but you said no. Apparently, you had homework to do, even though you finished all of it.

You were simply in front of your computer, playing (Y/FVG). You were going to miss another night of sleep. But who cares about that, right? So you played, played, and, I'm probably not surprising you, played.

You looked at your room's clock. 11pm. Well, the night wasn't over yet. You looked back at your computer screen, but it was weird. Youcould see the reflection of something...or...someone that was behind you, so you quickly turned around.

You were stunned. It wasn't someone. It was something.

It kind of looked like some sort of portal. The inside of it was pitch black. But wait! Why was a portal inside of your room!? Portals don't appear like that, do they?

Amazed, but still slightly scared, you decided to take a closer look at it. You tried to put your left hand in the portal. And it worked! You actually had your left hand...inside the portal, I guess?

But before you could do anything else, a gloved hand suddenly appeared from inside the portal. Taken by surprise, you quickly removed your hand and started to fell on your butt.

However before your behind could actually hit the ground, you actually felt yourself...float in the air. Wait, how is that happening!? You tried to move your arms and legs, with no success.

A few seconds after your failed attempts at trying to move, you realised that you were levitating closer and closer to the ground, until you softly hit the ground. You then heard a voice say: "Hey, are you okay?"

You were looking at the ground at the moment, so you lifted your gaze up to see who was talking to you.

It was a hedgehog. A pretty one too.

He had grey fur covering is whole body and his hands had white gloves. He possessed a cute nose, the one you just want to poke, and that's not even the best part yet.

His eyes were beautiful. Actually, no. That's not it. They were distracting. A shiny golden color. When you saw them, you couldn't stop focusing on them. They were...hypnotic. You felt like you could look at his pair of eyes for an eternity. "Can you hear me?"

You snapped out of your thoughts and you blushed a little before muttering: "Yes, I can."

You could see him sigh of relief, though he still had a worried expression. "I'm glad. Can you get up?" said he while offering his hand.

You could actually get back on your feet without his help, but you couldn't just refuse him. "Yes, thank you." you said while taking his hand back.

His grip seemed firm and delicate at the same time. A smile started to form on his face. "That's a relief. Are you hurt?"

He was so gentle. "No, I'm not, thanks."

"What's your name?"

"(Y/N), and you?"

"Silver. Silver the Hedgehog. I'm sorry for startling you like that before, (Y/N). I'm...not supposed to be here." he said while putting his arms behind his back. "I'm glad I reacted fast enough so you wouldn't fall off."

"What do you mean?"

"I have telekinesis powers, which means I can move or make objects and people levitate. In your case, I made you levitate."

You were left kind of speechless after that. You never imagined people in the world to have such powers.

"Though I think the portal made me go to the wrong timeline." said he while rubbing his chin with one of his gloved hand.

"Timeline?"

"Yes, thanks to the power of Chaos Emeralds, it's possible to travel to a different than the timeline you're currently in. I can go to the past of the future."

You were speechless before, now you are frozen in place. Going to different timelines!? That sounds so awesome!

"Unfortunately, I'm not doing it for the fun. Terrible stuff has happened in...your future, I would guess, so I'm trying to go to the right timeline and change some stuff in that timeline so the future can be different and better.

Not as awesome as you thought, apparently. "Are you doing that alone?"

"No. I have a...friend of mine who's helping me in this task." was his response while his voice sounded rather uncomfortable when he used the word 'friend'.

"A friend?"

"Yes, she and I share the same goals: changing the past to make our future better."

Oh, so his friend's a girl. "So you're gonna be leaving here, right?"

"Yes, I am. I just need to find that...Chaos...Emerald...where was it?" said he while searching in a frantic manner around the room. "It should be here somewhere, I don't have one on me..."

At first you were looking at him examining your room, but you decided to help him, so both of you were investigating your room, with no success.

Silver started to panic. "No, no, no, no, no...It can't be..."

"What?"

"Is it possible that...none of the two Chaos Emeralds me and Blaze had stayed with me? Did they both remain with her?"

Well, that's a possibility you didn't imagine. But if yes...then Silver can't use the portal. So, "Does this means you can't go back to the right timeline?".

"...Yes." He sounded desperate. "What do I do now...?"

"I...have no clue..." was your honest response. You're not even sure how going to different timelines works...He sighed and stared at the ground.

But wait...

"Silver, I may have an idea!"

He looked back at you.

"You can try to find a Chaos Emerald somewhere outside. There's probably one in like, the park or something. Probably." You honestly weren't even sure if there were Chaos Emeralds outside or not, but you wanted to cheer him up.

He face-palmed himself. "Of course! How can I be so stupid!" His eyes started to be filled with determination! "Off I go!" said he as he started to walk towards your room's door.

"But...wait! Don't go!"

"What? Why?"

"If my parents see you, they're probably be wondering why a hedgehog like you was in my room..."

"Oh, ok, so what do you propose?"

You pointed at your room's window.

"Oooooooh. But there's still a problem though." said he as he started to walk towards the window.

"What is it?"

He looked nervous about it. "Do you mind, like, searching with me? Because I don't like being alone and...I also don't know your town and where that 'park' is. So I need a guide." said he as a blush was formed on his face.

You felt like you couldn't say no to him. Even if he didn't propose anything to you, you were still going to accompany him anyway. "Oh, ok, yes, I guess I can be a guide."

He smiled as you told that. "Thank you, (Y/N). Outside we go, then!" said he as he opened the window and jumped outside.

You picked up a flashlight and got in front of the window. You jumped through it, however your left foot hit the edge of the window and you started to fell towards the grass outside.

But before you could hit the floor, you were saved...again. Silver managed to pick you up bridal style. "Oh my gosh! (Y/N), are you okay?" he said with a worried expression.

Now it was your turn to blush heavily. "Yes...yes! I'm fine...everything is fine..."

He sighed in relief. "Try to be more careful. I don't mind picking you up like that, but...uh...forget what I just said. Just be careful, ok?" said he as he was now as flustered as you. "I'm just gonna...put you back on your feet."

And you got up on them. You picked up your flashlight and started to lead the way. "Off to the park, we go!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the second chapter as you can see, lol

You were gonna start walking until a furred hand grabbed your wrist.

"Can I take your hand, please? I don't like being alone in the dark." asked the hedgehog with a tensed tone of voice. You quickly accepted. Besides, you couldn't say no to his golden eyes.

"Yes...yes! Of course, Silver!" you replied almost immediately, slightly flustered because of the contact you and him now currently had.

Silver didn't seem to mind it though. "Thanks, (Y/N). I appreciate it. Now let's go to that park you talked about."

Oh, yeah, that's right. The park. You knew your city by heart, so you obviously knew where the park was, so you simply asked him to take your hand and follow you.

After a few minutes, you arrived close to your destination. Of course, it was nighttime, so the park was closed. But you could always sneak inside of it. It wasn't a problem, because Silver used his telekinesis powers to move both of you on the other side of the enclosure of the park.

Surprisingly, the park's floor lamps were emitting light. Weren't they supposed to be shut off when it was almost midnight? Whatever, you shouldn't be complaining: you were in a place outside alone with a beautiful hedgehog.

You turned off your flashlight since you could see clearly now, and you started walking on the path.

When you two were in the center of the park, you told Silver: "We should split..."

"Why? You don't like me holding your hand anymore? I saw you blushing on the whole trip!" said he, teasingly.

You now were even more flustered. "No, I...it's because..."

"No, I get it don't worry. You simply had enough of my chest fur, right?" Now he was laughing.

"No, it's...nevermind." Maybe it would have been easier to search if the two of you split up, but you wanted to stay with him, and it looked like he wanted too.

"I'm sorry for teasing you so much, (Y/N). You're...fantastic." He took a deep breath. "There aren't many people who would help a stranger and...not only that, but you're also really nice, even if a little shy. Even if you blush when you hear them, you can still take jokes. And, the best part about you is your generosity. I know I said that already, but not many people would accompany someone and search as much as them for something when it's not important for them. You're awesome, (Y/N)."

He said...so much nice stuff about you. Usually, when people talk to you, they're either neutral about you or they insult you. You were touched by his sudden compliments. You stuttered: "And...you Silver, you're...amazing too. You are so friendly and kind. You're slightly naive, but you're not stupid. You're caring , you're funny...You know exactly what to say. You're...one of the best person I've ever encountered. And...and...and..."

Now Silver was slightly startled. Though he managed to stutter: "And...?"

You couldn't stop now, couldn't you? "You're beautiful. Every time I look at your golden eyes, it's like I'm lost in them. They're so pretty. Pretty just like your ears, just like your tiny little nose." you said as you poked it. "Not only that, but your chest fur is incredibly soft and...that white color is so beautiful. You're perfect mentally and physically."

You were looking at his eyes the whole time you talked, though you didn't realise he was starting to sob. "(Y/N), I..."

He waited a few seconds before continuing.

"I think I love you."

Those words hit you like a truck. Not a truck that harms you. But like a love truck...if that even makes sense.

"And honestly, I think you're not half bad looking too. But I'm not crying because of that."

"Then why are you?"

His eyes were now full of tears. A dozen of them fell on the floor before he said: "If I go back to the right timeline...and I have to...I might not see you...EVER again."

This time, the truck hit again, but it was a hurtful one. You almost forgot about it. But Silver would have to go. He should be saving the world right now.

Silver approached you. Both of you were crying now. He was now only a few centimeters in front of you. Then he hugged you.

You were surprised by his sudden action, but you hugged him back anyway. You both sobbed really hard for a couple of minutes, then you both let go. Though you were still close to each other. "Hey Silver."

"What, (Y/N)?"

"You have something on your lips."

"Wait, really, wh..." You stopped him in his tracks by putting your lips on his. You never kissed a guy...nor a girl in that matter, but you've seen enough romance movies to give an above average kiss to him.

He didn't react for about ten seconds, after which he kissed back, though he seemed hesitant, so you pressed your lips harder on his so he would be less gentle.

You broke the kiss first. You never felt so great ever before. You wanted this to never end. But every good things end prematurely.

Both you and Silver were now exchanging loving gazes...and also panting a lot for some reason.

"Maybe we could sit on this bench, (Y/N)?" proposed the hedgehog.

"Of course, Silvy." Silver became red as soon as he heard the nickname you gave him.

You both sat on the bench, shoulders touching. His fur was so fluffy you started leaning on him. He was chuckling slightly.

You were surprisingly tired. That was weird since you would usually start sleeping much later. You emitted a yawn. Silver followed soon after. You didn't realise how tired he was too. He even started to fall on you too, even though you weren't that fluffy.

Your eyelids started to close more frequently and on longer periods of time. Your vision was slightly blurred when your eyelids were opened. You slowly turned your head in the direction of your partner. He seemed to be in the same position as you. The last thing you saw was Silver shutting his eyes before you closed yours too.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 MDR

_(B/P): Body Part_

_(Y/NN): Your Nickname_

"Hey, (Y/N), wake up..."

You didn't hear that.

"Sweetie?"

Nor that.

"Come on, wake up."

Still no reaction.

"Plan B then."

Silver now started gently shoving you to wake you up. It took him a few tries before you actually felt something, but all you answered was an inaudible mutter.

"You leave me no choice."

The white hedgehog cracked his fingers before unleashing his ultimate scheme against you.

Tickles.

You were so surprised at his sudden touch that you immediately started to laugh. Tickles on your (B/P) was always your greatest weakness afterall.

But you weren't just the dominated one: you answered his tickling attack by your own behind his neck. It seemed to be his weakpoint since he started to chuckle when you tickled him there.

Though he still had the advantage and soon, you weren't able to tickle him at all since all you could do was laugh at the moment. He seemed to enjoy it too.

"Well, looks like I won." said Silver, proudly.

You pouted. He chuckled at your childlike behavior.

"Oh, come on, don't be mad at me, (Y/N)..."

"How could I be mad at the cutest...no hottest hedgehog ever?" you responded seductively.

He laughed a little, but he also blushed slightly. "Even if I win, you're still my (Y/NN)" said he before putting his arms around you. Though you saw something in his eyes. Tears. His head was hanging low too. And you knew why he was crying. 

"Silver, saving the future is more important than me. I want us to continue our search of Chaos Emeralds. We didn't find one on the main road of the park, but maybe we should go somewhere else."

He looked back at you with a pained and sad expression. "I know the future is important, but you're important too. I don't want to lose you." As he told you that, you started to pity him. Choose between the one you love or saving the future? That's an awfully difficult choice.

"I don't want to lose you too, but it needs to be done. I believe in you. You'll come back."

Silver was still staring at you with that same look on his face. "I'll try to find a way to make you go to my time."

You smiled at him. "I hope you do. Let's go now." you said as you gently shoved his shoulder. He sighed as he got up from the bench and followed you to a side of the park you didn't see with him.

There was a small lake in the park. It wasn't a majestic one, but it was just a lake after all. You and Silver moved along it's way.

You both walked for a good 15 minutes before Silver stopped. "What's going on?"

The white hedgehog took a deep breath before answering: "There's a Chaos Emerald in this part of the lake. I can sense it."

"What? You mean, inside the lake, in the water!?"

"Yeah, I'm certain of it." 

However, this raised a question: "But how are we gonna get it, though?"

As soon as you said that, you saw Silver was removing his gloves and shoes.

"What are you doing, Silver?"

He looked at you, confused. "I'm about to take a swim."

"What..." Before you could say anything else however, Silver handed his belongings and asked you to keep them while he was swimming.

He jumped in the lake. But it must be so cold! Even though both of you slept a little, it was still dark, so you assumed it was still around 4 in the morning. But he seemed to be enjoying himself.

"Are you alright?" you asked, worried.

"Of course I am! Now where is that emerald..."

You saw him close his eyes while still maintaining his head above the cold water. Maybe he was searching for it's exact position?

You heard him chuckle. "Got it." said he as he looked briefly at you smiling before taking a dive, literally.

As much as it pained you to be useless, you waited for him to resurface. Ten seconds. Then twenty. Then thirty. Then a whole minute had passed and still nothing. That's when you started getting really worried. You screamed "Silvy, are you okay!?".

If he wasn't gonna get out of the water, you were going to dive in as well. 

You screamed again "Silver!" and he appeared on the surface as if you just summoned him. You could see that he was wearing a pained expression though. But you could also observe he had something in his right hand. The Chaos Emerald!

However, it looked like he had a lot of trouble staying above the water level. You could hear him say "(Y/N)..."

You could hear him call out for help! Without any hesitation, you ran to the lake and jumped in it. You weren't the best of swimmers, but you could manage swimming a little. 

You moved as quickly as you could. You could see him having more and more difficulties staying above the water. You had to be quick if you wanted him not to drown! He closed his eyes and his body started to slowly go down towards the lake depth, though his head was still above the water.

His mouth was a few millimeters from the water when you took his left hand. He felt the contact because he opened his eyes again.

"(Y/N)..." he said faintly while panting.

You smiled at him reassuringly as you told him "Don't worry, I've caught you.".

He smiled warmly at you "Thank you, (Y/N)..." before closing his eyes again, this time peacefully.

You managed to get to the lake side pretty fast. You looked at him. He had opened his eyes again. He was staring at you. He was about to open his mouth, but he kept it shut for a few seconds before opening it again, however you interrupted him "I was so worried, Silver! I thought you were gonna drown or something! What would I have done without you! I...I...I don't want to lose you!" as you started to feel tears running down your cheeks.

He laid a finger on your lips before saying "I'm sorry, (Y/N). I wasn't paying attention. I did not mean to scare you. You are important to me, more than anything in the world.". He then wiped off the tears that were straining your cheeks and said "Don't ruin your face with that."

You chuckled lightly before nodding. You kissed his left cheek, which made him smile. Though his smile quickly faded as he took a serious look.

"Speaking of the world, I think it's time." said he as he sighed. You did too. You knew what he was talking about.

"It's better this way, Silvy."

He laughed a little before answering "I know. But I'm still gonna miss that pretty face of yours."

You shoved him slightly before mumbling "And I'm not gonna miss you, of course."

He laughed again, except harder this time. He looked at you in the eyes, face to face. You couldn't lie to yourself: you were going to miss him. A lot. He was the best person you ever met. The only good person. You were gonna start crying but he slapped you gently before saying "Nope, I don't want any of those, it's already hard enough."

You were both still face to face. He approached you. You knew what was his plan already, so you threw yourself towards his mouth, kissing him. A bit too harshly, maybe. But if it was the last time you would see him ever again, then it was probably for the better.

After a few minute of kissing passionately, Silver broke the kiss. You could see he had difficulties not crying. This wasn't just painful for you: it was painful for him too. He spoke in a low voice "I'll better go now. Every second counts."

You nodded. You two broke apart from each other. He turned around and closed his eyes.

The hedgehog yelled "Chaos Control!" and then three seconds later you saw a portal appear. It was the exact same one from which Silver appeared in your timeline.

He was facing the portal, his back in front of you. He took a glance over his shoulders, smiling at you.

"I will come back. I will save the future, do not worry about me."

"You promise?"

He looked dumbfounded before asking "What?"

"You'll come back. Promise me."

He scratched the back of his head. He seemed hesitant for a few seconds before he answered confidently "I promise."

Silver smiled at you warmly, then proceeded to walk towards the portal. He was a few inches from it.

"I'll never forget you, (Y/N). And if I do, slap me in the face if you ever see me again."

You laughed slightly. He knew how to ease the tension. "You know I won't be able to hit you, you'll just use your telekinesis to throw me away like a trashcan."

You heard him chuckle a little before he added "Note to myself: Don't use my powers against defenseless people."

You could see him move his left foot towards the portal, however before he disappeared into the portal, you told him "I'll never forget you too!"

Silver was gonna glance at you, but he couldn't because he had entered the portal and it quickly closed. He was gone, just like that.

You were left there. All alone in the park.

But it didn't matter, because Silver had promised. He will come back. He will save the world. He will do everything just to see you again. And you knew it.

Because you would too.

**THE END?**


End file.
